Current communication systems rely on the use of radio frequencies (RF) for the data downlink from low Earth orbit (LEO) small satellite (SmallSat) or from Geosynchronous satellites (GEO). An illustration of a variety of currently available communication configurations is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, communication channels between different geostationary earth orbit (GEO) satellites, between a GEO satellite and lower earth orbit (LEO) satellites, between a GEO satellite and a ground station, mobile user on an aircraft or submarine, or an unmanned autonomous vehicle (UAV) are currently possible. However, there are limitations to the data rates and data capacity of RF SmallSats due to the frequency range and mechanical limitations of the current systems.
For example, the transceivers and ground stations of current systems require gimbals and other large mechanical means for physically scanning the field of view of the devices through a range of angles in order to be able to capture signal over those angles. This requirement is due to the fact that the currently available transceivers include a single aperture telescope for capturing and transmitting data signals therebetween. Such mechanical implementations are impractical or even detrimental for physical space and weight constrained applications such as on airplanes and UAVs.